joojoos_bizzarr_succfandomcom-20200213-history
Dio Iggybrows
Basic Info Dio Iggybrows is the son of England Iggybrows and Belarus Plurp (Hetalia characters made in Tomodachi Life). He has been described by Stan as "hot, blonde babe, and daddy Dio". Dio was born January 21st, 2018 and was given Age-O-Matic soon after he grew up. In JooJoo's Bizzarr Succ, Dio is a member of the Hardwoods gang. He is married to Randy Marsh as Lorde and is currently in a polyamorus relationship with Randy Marsh/Lorde and Dio Parent. Appearance Dio Iggybrows is a tall and thin young adult. He has shaggy short blonde hair and black eyes. His eyebrows in Tomodachi Life ''are blonde but Stan draws him with black eyebrows. This is because he forgot Dio had blonde eyebrows and thought they were black like his fathers and once he realized his mistake, he already had drawn Dio multiple times with black eyebrows. He passes off his mistake as "stylistic expression". '''Role on Retardvile Island' Dio is the older brother of Squidwardi Iggybrows. He has been seen many times on Retardvile Island doing some questionable things. Some of which include staring into the Cafè at 8 PM and standing ominously on the tower. Dio wears a black button up shirt with dark pants most of the time. Some of his other outfits are: a black shirt over a red long sleeve shirt (Dio's inspection outfit), a white t shirt with a strawberry hat, a horse hat and a grass skirt, and a camo shirt. Dio is a very popular mii on the island with about three pages of friends and family. Dio has sung many songs and has been the subject of many songs as well. (Tomodachi Life Dio is the older brother of Squidwardi Iggybrows. He has been seen many times on Retardvile Island doing some questionable things. Some of which include killing people, stealing drugs, doing drugs, shoplifting, and prostitution. Dio wears a black button up shirt with dark pants most of the time. Some of his other outfits are: his female disguise, a suit and tie, boxers, and his bathing suit. (JooJoo's Bizzarr Succ) Dio's Inspection ' Described by critics as "life-changing, inspirational, and empowering" Dio's Inspection is one of the most influential songs of the 21st century. ''The buttplugs need inspection Dio's the one for the job Check 'em out Dio or they'll check You out Test 'em out Dio! Tell them you will test them out Maybe plugs do fit there Buttplugs In your ass The buttplugs need '' ''Inspection but Dio does Too Dats what Dio said Dio's Inspection was written by Stan and Lonk in May 2019 and sung by Fing3rbang (Eric Cartman, Kyle Thejoo, Kenny McWhoreDick, and Stanley Darsh) in Tomodachi life. It is a ballad song. 'Early Life and Family ' Dio was born to England Iggybrows and Belarus Plurp on 01-21-18. He was a really creepy baby and Stan decided "haha what if I named him Dio because he is a God." His sister Squidwardi was born March 16, 2018. Lorde and Dio have five children: Buttplugs (first born), Jasmine (second born), Justin (third born), Andrew (fourth born), and Jose (fifth born.). All of their children are travelers. Dio and Squidwardi have other siblings that went to travel the world. Stan can't remember which are England and Belarus's though because many couples got deleted and the parents of the travelers show up as Unknown. ('Tomodachi Life.)